chris_10_omniverse_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Swap
Power Swap is the fifth episode of Chris 10: Omniverse Adventures. Story The gang is seen chasing down Hermit, now in a robotic lobster suit. Chris: Funny, a Cerebrocrustacean in a robotic lobster. Crabs and lobsters. Chris transforms into Buzzshock, redesigned completely. Kevin: Man Buzzshock has gained weight. Buzzshock: New looks, what can I say? Gwen: Say "Hey, let's stop talking and catch the bad guy." Kevin: Whatever. Buzzshock jumps over infront of Hermit, and he throws Hermit back. Buzzshock jumps over to where Hermit is, amd reverts. Gwen: That was easy. Hermit: Easy like this! Hermit shoots the gang with a blast from his gun. Chris: That's it! Chris tries to transform, but he realizes he doesn't have the Matrix on. And his hands glow pink. Kevin: Weird. Kevin tries to absorb a pole, but he can't and finds the Matrix on his wrist. Gwen: That means... Gwen absorbs the concrete. Chris: We swapped powers? All: Awesome! End Scene Chris: So, how does Gwen use "mana"? Kevin: I dunno but all I know is this stupid wrist watch does not work! Chris: You are doing it upside down. Kevin: Oh. (Kevin turns the Matrix around and press the button a hologram pops up and he slams it down) Heatblast: Heat......Bl......Ast! Why did I just say that? Chris: I dunno. Kevin as Heatblast is annoyed. Gwen: Control it, focus. Chris: Kk. Andata! Chris teleports away, and comes back with a box of chicken wings. Chris: Kevin, heat 'em up! Heatblast: Okay. Heatblast touches the wings, and they warm up. Heatblast reverts. Kevin: Crap. Chris: Why is Mana pink Gwen? I want ORANGE! Gwen: There are only blue and pink Chris. Chris: Oh man! (Gwen absorbs some rock and then falls down Kevin laughs) Gwen: Oh you would not think its so funny if you fell down cause you are the weight of a pile of rocks! Wow, when I said it out loud it sonds weird. Kevin: The only problem is I do not fall like a girl! Hahaha. Gwen: What did you call me? Kevin: A girl! Hahaha. (Gwen change her hands into a hammer and almost punches Kevin, but Chris makes a mana sheild) Chris: Guys, don't fight! Gwen and Kevin: Okay. Kevin: Don't make me go Way Big on you. Chris: I don't have Way Big in there. Kevin transforms into Manaflow. Manaflow: Look at me, I'm a dumb Anodite! Chris: That's it! Chris runs up and hits the Matrix symbol, making him revert. Kevin: How did you do that? Chris: Ask Azmuth. Kevin: Are you saying I'm dumber than a rock? Chris: Pretty much. Gwen: Stop it! Chris: Wait, Hermit! Kevin: Let's go get 'em! Kevin transforms into Track Slap and runs away. End Scene Track Slap: Take this crabby! (Hermit shoots Track Slap with eletricity, so he reverted) Hermit: Ah the Matrix, I shall take this and leave. Gwen: Not if I can help it. (Gwen absorbs some rubber and bounces it on Hermit's brain) Hermit: Ouch! (Hermit shoots Gwen, but there is no effect) Gwen: Rubber doesn't conduct electricity you did not even know that? Hermt: Did not know? Uh, what do you mean? I know everything that a Galvan knows. Chris and Gwen: Yeah right. Kevin: I have an idea, Matrix, removal. Code: 10-15-55-155-00. Matrix: Removal activated. Chris: How did you know the code? Kevin: I know a guy. The Matrix falls off, and Chris grabs it and puts it on. The Anodite powers move back to Gwen, and the Osmosian powers move back to Kevin. Chris: Yes. Gwen: All charged up. Kevin: Absorbation time, baby. (Kevin absorbs a piece of metal and shapes his hand into a hammer he punches Hermit's brain) Hermit: Ouch. Gwen: Take some of this! (Gwen shoots some mana balls countless of times on Hermit's eyes) Hermit: Those eye pieces are expensive! Chris: Well let's hope you have lots of money then! (Chris slaps his Matrix and changes to Humungousaur and punches Hermit to the ground) Humungosaur: Oh yeah! (reverts) Hermit: This is not the last time you see me Chris! (teleports) Gwen: Where he go? Chris: Leave him and let's go and eat those chicken wings. (Gwen and Chris turns around and sees Kevin ate them all) Kevin: Burp! Gwen and Chris: KEVIN! (We look at the sky to finish the episode when we hear Kevin says "What?" End